Tino's Adventures of Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni/Transcript
This is the transcript for Weekenders Adventures of Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni. Prologue (At Cappy Town, the villiagers are watching TV) * Announcer: This is Channel DDD! (At the theater where Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight are there, as King Dedede and Escargoon came in) * King Dedede: This is it! Your gonna release the next Weekenders Adventures film right now! * Tiff: But we haven't rehearsed. * King Dedede: Never mind that! We ain't got time for no rehearsal! * Escargoon: Come on! Work with us people! * Tuff: Dah! We're on! (Chef Kawasaki runs with the movie) * Chef Kawasaki: I've got the film, I've got the film! (starts the movie) Here we go! (It was in a countdown mode until it got to one it finally begins, and it's start at, One Day, at the CHS, And Tino Tonitini and his friends with Daniel's Adventure Team, Weekender Knights, LegoKyle14's Adventure Team waiting for Tai and his friends) * Carver Descartes: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Carver. I’m sure Zhane and Ronny Robinson getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Power Rangers on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Lincoln: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Shido: This isn't like them? * Otis: If I know one thing about them Lincoln… Is that Tai always sleeps in. * Buzzie: You mean you wish they did, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dizzy: Very, funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Pig: Well, you have a point about that, Bolin. * Leni: I can't wait for them be here, any longer. * Lori: Yeah, Tai, and the others are taking forever to get here. * Ziggy: Yeah, so where are they now? * Dizzy: Hold it lads, look, what coming our way. (Then Zhane, Ronny Robinson, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Ronny Robinson: Hey, guys! * Carver Descartes: It’s about time you got here! What’s took you all so long? * Tai Kamya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, let me guest, Tai. You overslept again, huh? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guess? * Lor McQuarrie: Because she knows all, Izzy. * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Agumon: We tried to get him up? * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Zhane and Ronny showed up. * Zhane: It’s the good thing we went to Skull to wake him up. * Sunset Shimmer: But where's, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without Us, sorry were late. * Tino Tonitini: Oh that’s alright Sora. * Human Applejack: But where’s Mimi? * Human Rarity: Well she is probably getting some great dresses to pack, as always? * Barney: There she is. (Than Mimi comes in with a baby carriage) * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K. Takaishi: Thanks for let us come for this adventures this time. * Sci-Twi: Why no problem at all, T.K. * Tino Tonitini: It would be so nice to have you all coming out of from the Hundred Acre Woods every now often. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Jiminy Cricket: Hang on a second! * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Jiminy? We ready to go on this adventure. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet? * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey, Guys! Over here! * Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Ash. * '''Serena: Don't start the party without us! * Biyomon: Your here, Serena! * Abby: Hey, it’s great to see you again! * Misty: Well, it’s great to see you guys again, too! * Brock: Are we ready to go, guys? Simba, Harley, Scooby-Doo, Tommy and Littlefoot are waiting for us. * Tino Tonitini: So, let’s get this show on the-- * Familiar Voice: (Voices) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Tino's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. (Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumbaa. (Pumbaa drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Younging) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Tino, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have a surprise adventure for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Harley Diaz: Best me, Simba. But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. * Rachel Diaz: Well, they better, otherwise I'll have to pull my hair out insane! * Timon: There's no need for that, so we got to do something while we wait for the others to get here in time for our next adventure. * King Allfire: I don't know, I don't care. * Spike (LBT): Huh? * Pumbaa: Did they tell you what they’re up to, King Allfire? * King Allfire: They said that we having a special adventure planned. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A special adventure? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about the next adventure unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We do not even know that this adventure is really good or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Spike the Dog: Yeah, he's right. It’s not a good thing to carry away. * Princess Flame: You do have a point Spike. * Human Rarity: Tell me about it. * Squire Flicker: So, what's up with the others taking so long to get here? * Petrie: Me don't know. * Kimberly Ann Hart: Hey I see them coming! (Then, Tino, Ash, Tai and the others arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry we’re late. * Cinder: It’s fine, Ash. Everybody is late sometimes. * Georgie Diaz: So what’s taking you guys so long? * Dizzy: We had to wait for Tai and his friends. * Ziggy: yeah. * Kronk: The important thing is we're all here. So let's get this show on the road. * Tish: Wait, we don't know what we're doing yet. * Buzzie: You're right. So what are we gonna do? * Flaps: I don't know. Hey, now don't start that again! * Tino: Any other thoughts guys? * Human Applejack: Nope how about you Simba? * Simba: Let's go to Mewni to see how's Star's doing. * Ash Ketchum: Good idea. The rest go to Marco's house to see how's he's doing since her departure. (Meanwhile, Bowser Koopa is eastdropping on our heroes, and at the Castle Koopa) * Boswer: Attention my friends, it appear that Tino and pals are heading to Mewni and seeing their good friend, Star Butterfly. * Azula: Really? * Bowser Jr: Star Butterfly? * Dr. Facilier: '''That's right. * '''Lord Zedd: '''Looks like Toffee were telling the truth after all. * '''Scar: I see. * Negaduck: How interesting. * Joker: Interesting indeed. * Megan: '''Yeah, It was quite a shocking. * '''Foop: * Nora Beady: Well, it seems Star departure from Earth back to Mewni to fight out Toffee. * Scar: Yeah and after she revealed her secret to Marco. * Hunter J: Interesting. That kid along with his friends and so as the DigiDestined and their Digimon are with the heroes too. If I find them, I'll let my Pokémon rip them to shreds and they'll be dead and so as Star Butterfly. * Attila: That would be fun. * Head Pixie: Besides, we should get rid of Tino and his friends so easily. * Red Psycho Ranger: Let me handle them, Lord Bowser! I will capture the heroes myself! * Black Psycho Ranger: No! Lord Bowser, let me do it! * Red Psycho Ranger: No, I'm the strongest- * The Liquidator: Hold! I should be the one who will bring them here. * Quackerjack: No, I'll get them. * Megavolt: Get real, chuckles. I should be the one who-- * Vicky: Get lost, twerps! I shall do this job, because I'm-- * Hunter J: '''Both of you shut up and stop fighting! Or my Salamence is gonna-- * '''Adagio Dazzle: No, I always capture them, because I want Tino to be with me for-- * Two-Face: No body gonna to catch the those heroes, but me! * Dr. Faciler: No! Harvey, I'm the one who shall-- * Bowser: SILENCE!!!! I believe I already have a plan in mind. * Mistress Nine: And do may I ask what is you plan, my dear husband? * Bowser: It's quit simple well bring Tino's friends right here and make sure they will be capture for good. Tino will have no chose to join the Dazzlings and us to complete my plans for world domination. * Negaduck: '''Looks like you just read our minds, Bowser. * '''Harley Quinn: '''Do tail! * '''Bushroot: But how can we do that? Every time we capture or trap them, they y always escape it. * Negaduck: Listen, I believe Bowser knows a way to how to capture them this time! * Bowser: Indeed Negaduck, and that's because I've brought a old friend of mine to help us with this plan. (Then a little girl appeared beside Bowser) * Bowser Jr.: Who's this young little girl, King Daddy? * Bowser: Well my son, this is Pam the Destroyer, my closest allies. She'll make sure the capturing part goes well as I planned. * Pam the Destroyer: '''Hello, what's up? * '''Jessie: Uh, Bowser? Do I need to remind you that Tino and his friends always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe they're just to good for us. * Bowser: Well, not this time, Jessie. This time we shall rule the world! * Quackerjack: * - * - * - * - * - * - The Story Begins (The film begins a countdown and then it plays and finally the credits roll, the scene opens at the Diaz residence at night.) * Angie Diaz: Did you hear that? * Rafael Diaz: Y-Yes. Maybe we should call the police. * Angie Diaz: Psh! Police. pause Hand me my nine-iron. There's only one law in this jungle: Mom's law. (The couple tiptoes downstairs into the living room and turns on the lights. Marco is at the kitchen counter, his face sleeping in a bowl of oatmeal.) * Barko Diaz: barks * Angie Diaz: Marco? It's 3 a.m. * Marco Diaz: sad Is it? (He turns on a tape recorder and it plays sad music.) * Angie Diaz: Honey, what are you doing up? * Marco Diaz: Nothing. licks face, to puppy Barko Diaz, stop. We're sad now. Act sad. (Barko Diaz barks, licks oatmeal and Marco likes oatmeal) * Angie Diaz: '''I'll take care of this. puppy Maybe it's time off music we take down these decorations. * '''Marco Diaz: '''Mom, that's too soon. What if Star comes back? on music I want it to be like nothing's changed. * '''Angie Diaz: '''Oh, honey, I know this is hard. Look, I— (Rafael begins dialing the phone) * '''Angie Diaz: Rafael, what are you doing? * Rafael Diaz: to Sad Teen flyer I was just going to call the... the Teen Sadness hotline. * Angie Diaz: I told you. off music I got this. * Marco Diaz: on music * Rafael Diaz: up * Angie Diaz: Well, how does your oatmeal taste? * Marco Diaz: Like empty nothingness. Mom, can you be addicted to crying? * Angie Diaz: How about some Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds? * Marco Diaz: grunts Star loved Sugar Seeds. head on table, turns up the music * Angie Diaz: I'll pour you a bowl. * Marco Diaz: 'I tried. I can't even find the box. * '''Star's Voice: '(o.s.) They're in the cupboard behind the dog food. * 'Marco Diaz: '''I hid it so well. * '''Star Butterfly: '(o.s.) Behind the dog food, Diaz! *'''Marco Diaz: Star would eat all of them. (The scene pans out to Star Butterfly, who's watching Marco's plight via her wand. She's in a carriage, wearing Marco's red hoodie.) *'Marco Diaz:' And now they're both gone! *'Star Butterfly:' It's behind the dog food, Marco. Stop being so dramatic. spell Why do you have to be such a cute idiot? hoodie Oh, Marco, yuck! When was the last time you washed this thing?! *'Moon Butterfly:' the carriage Star! We need to be quiet! We don't know who might be listening. *'Star Butterfly:' carriage door Sorry Mom. door falls off Sorry. *'Moon Butterfly:' It's okay. *'Kazuto Izuka:' Star? Is that you? *'Moon Butterfly:' Uh, Star? Who are they? *'Star Butterfly: '''I know those guys! *'Lincoln: Yes, That's right! *'Tino Tonitini: '''Hey, Miss us? *'Star Butterfly: Of course I missed you guys. *'Littlefoot:' Wait a minute. Where's Macro? *'Kimberly:' And come too think of it, why's all your stuff in here instead at his house? *'Star Butterfly: '''Well, It's a long story. *'Tino Tonitini:' I remember, you have to leave Earth for some reason about told Marco about your on him before you left. *'Star Butterfly: It's kinda sad, So, Good to see ya. *'''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, its very good to see you to Star. *'Otis:' We'd missed you (Tino felt something touched him) *'Tino Tonitini:' Uh guys? *'Sunset Shimmer:' What's wrong, love? *'King Alfire:' Yeah, did something spooked ya? *'Tino Tonitini:' Something just touched me. *'Chomper:' What touched you? *'???' You mean who. (Then, they see a boy, a cat and a hamster-like alien) *'Pip:' What in the filly? *'???:' Hello, people. *'Kronk:' Uh? Who are you guys suppose to be? *'???:' I'm Winstein Steinburger. And are my friends, Dudley and Hampton. *'Squire Flicker: '''Great to meet ya! *'Carver Descartes:' So what are you guys doing here anyway? *'Winstein Steinburger:' We've decide to go on an adventure. *'Dudley:' Well since we saw you guys here we'd decided to tag along. *'Kotori:' Okay, good to know. *'Tino Tonitini: Glad you can join us, Winstein, Dudley, and Hampton. *'''Juniper Montage: Hi guys. *'Otis:' Who's that? *'Juniper Montage:' I'm Juniper Montage. *'Timmy:' Juniper Montage! *'Wanda:' Alright! She's going down! *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hold it, hold it. She's good now. She's friends with us. *'Wanda:' Okay, if you say so. Sorry about that, I didn't know. *'Juniper Montage:' It's fine. *'Queen Moon:' It's a pleasure to meet you all and you can came along. Can you check on the Commission? (Omnitraxus Prime, Rhombulus, and Hekapoo have been turned into balloons, and they are being pulled by the carriage. Hekapoo has a bird's nest on top of her.) *'Star Butterfly:' Still in their stasis. Oh, looks like ol' Hekapoo is gonna be an auntie! So, how exactly are we going to de-balloonify them? *'Queen Moon:' Once we're at the Sanctuary, the Well of Magic should be able to rejuvenate them. *'Misty:' Aren't there 4 of them? *'Star Butterfly:' Yeah. And Lekmet's gonna meet us there? *'Queen Moon:' Yes, he'll meet us there. *'Star Buttery:' laughing Okay, great. So, what's up with that warnicorn? *'Queen Moon:' What? *'Timmy Turner:' It look exhausted. *(The warnicorn vanishes) *'Velma Dinkley:' It's gone! *'Carver Descartes:' What's happening? *'Star Butterfly:' Mom! Mom, what is going on? *'Queen Moon:' It's the fritz! (The carriage turns into a plain wooden wagon) It's causing all magic to...(The wagon turns into a smaller "Butter Flyer" red wagon) ...to weaken and...(the wagon disappears) ...fade. *'Jinoo:' Great. Now where lost in woods. *'Lola and Lana:' I'm scared. *'Serena Tsukino:' So am I. *'Queen Moon:' It's okay. We're all right as long as we have this magical path to guide us. (The lights faded away) I guess we're setting up camp. *'Ash Ketchum:' Sure I guess. *'Kronk:' Time to get some shuteye. *'Lincoln: '''Yeah, sure. Final Battle/Toffee's death * '''Winstein Steinburger:' Alright Star, you're back! * Bowser: But the war is just started! * Nora Beady: '''Yeah, the Party is over! * '''Dr. Facilier: Now you all gonna spend the rest of you lives being our prisioners! * Sora Takenouchi: I don't think so! * Tino Tonitini: Yeah besides, the game is over! * Littlefoot: Tino's right, this time you won't get away with this! * Simba: The choice is yours Bowser! You surrender or fight! * Bowser: Must this all end in violance? Very well. * Bowser Jr: If it's a fight you want? * Harley Quinn: '''Then it's a fight you'll get! * '''Lincoln: Think again, you villains! I've got a few more cards up my sleeve! (drops some cards and Lori driving a van comes in) * Lori: Alright, guys, (lifts up her mask) Let's deal with these villains! (The other Louds comes out) * Ronny Robinson: Overdrive exselratied! (Then She turn into Yellow Overdrive Power Ranger) * Tommy Oliver: Okay guys! It's Morphin Time! * Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! (turns into the Pink Ranger) * Billy Cranston: Triceratops! (turns into the Blue Ranger) * Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! (turns into the Red Ranger) * Adam Park: Mastodon! (turns into the Black Ranger) * Aisha Campbell: Saber Tooth Tiger! (Turns into the Yellow Ranger) * Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! (Turns into the White Ranger) (They do a flip and are ready for battle) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- * The Penguin: Alright now, enough talk! * The Joker: I'm gonna use your head for a bowling ball, Tino! * Bowser: Koopa Pack, ATTACK! * Two-Face: Get them! * Misty: Come on everyone! * Brock: Let's get them! (Misty and Brock throw their powieon balls) Go! * - * - (Then, the battle begins) * Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy: Charge! (They flying around and attacking Bowser) * Bowser: (Shere Khan's voice) Stay out of this, you marin fools! * Ziggy: Yeah, yeah! Miss me all i.... * * * * * * * * * * *'Negaduck:' Yeah, so The Crime Empire attack! * -They are coming! * Luan: Well, let give then bee lens. (Laughs) * Quackerjack: Oh, ready to fight, hey? * Megavolt: Oh we know how to do that. Meet mrs lit ratch chion! (He used his mrs lit ratch chion and it faid out) * Megavolt: Rat, battery must be low. * Quackerjack: Oh, good going sparkey. * Megavolt: (To Quackerjack's face) Don't call me parkey! * Pikachu: Pika-chu. (Then Pikachu zaped Megavolt) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hunter J: Drapion! Cross-Poison go! (She threw her Pokéball letting out her Drapion as it activates Cross-Poison hitting Pikachu) * Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! * Hunter J: Give it up, you cannot win! * Squire Flicker: '''Never! You can't have my best friend, Tino! * '''Hunter J: Then I have no choice but to turn you into stone. * Tai Kamiya: That's it, I've had it with that witch and her ugly dragon Pokémon! Go, WarGreymon! * Matt Ishida: You too, MetalGarurumon! (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charges towards the villains) * WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! * '''MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! * - * - * - * - * - (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt zapping Salamence) * Tino Tonitini: Flamethrower! (Charizard lets out a powerful flamethrower burning Ariados and Drapion) * Hunter J: Ariados! Drapion! (Growls) Salamence, Dragon Pulse! * Tino Tonitini: Dodge it, then Dragon Claw! (Charizard dodges Dragon Pulse as it uses Dragon Claw on Hunter J's Salamence) * Hunter J: Salamence! (As the smoke clears Hunter J's Pokemon team are defeated) * Ash Ketchum: Your finished Hunter J! Give up! * - * - * - (Toffee makes a squishing sound.) * Buff Frog: Uh? * Toffee: chuckling You think you've won? Ha! You don't make the plans! I do! Me! Only I know how this all turns out! (Toffee is immediately crushed by a falling pillar. Ludo walks out.) * Ludo: It turns out you're dead. That's what you get! Hey! Look! Look what I did! All by myself! up Toffee's eye "Oh, no! I can't see a thing!" Ha-ha! * Squire Flicker: Good riddance, We won! Category:Sonic879 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Magmon47 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes